The disclosure generally relates to the field of data protection, and more particularly to protection of confidential data being displayed or input in a mobile device.
Many users are now using their mobile devices for a variety of applications. In addition to being used for telephone calls, texts, and emails, users are now using their mobile devices for banking, online purchasing, etc. A number of these applications require the user to enter confidential data, such as passwords, pins, etc. prior to their use. Additionally, a number of these applications display confidential data (e.g., account numbers, social security numbers, dates of birth, etc.) during their execution. There is an increasing concern that this confidential data can be captured by various image capture devices, especially in public places. For example, a number of public places (e.g., such as malls, restaurants, government buildings, public streets, etc.) now include security cameras to monitor for criminal activity. These security cameras continue to evolve to capture higher resolution video and images. Unfortunately, these security cameras can also be used for nefarious purposes. Specifically, these security cameras can be used to capture video and images of the confidential data being displayed or input on users' mobile devices.